1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server system integrating a plurality of servers and an execution-facilitating method for facilitating a plurality of servers in an executable condition to deploy programs using a virtual machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, technologies concerning data transactions with a plurality of servers and virtual-machine migration have been developed by engineers. Herein, it is possible to employ a deployment method for deploying programs with a plurality of servers when carrying out data transactions. According to a deployment method, severs are controlled to deploy programs and placed in an executable condition by other devices.
As the related art, for example, it is possible to name six patent literatures (i.e. PLT 1 through PLT 6). PLT 1 discloses a deployment method for enabling servers having different hardware configurations to install OS deployment software. Herein, a management server compares an origin server (or a source server) and a target server (or a destination server) in terms of their hardware configurations so as to change a deployment method depending on a difference in hardware configurations. PLT 2 discloses a deployment system for initiating OS disk image files, applying security patches, and executing software deployment processes. PLT 3 discloses a virtual machine management method implementing live migration functions from one server to another server while sharing their data. PLT 4 discloses a virtual machine migration method for managing physical servers subjected to virtual-machine migration. PLT 5 discloses a method and a system for automatic and remote server provisioning using virtual machine appliances. PLT 6 discloses a virtual machine migration in fabric attached memory.
Among PLT 1 through PLT 6, PLT 3 and PLT 6 can be named as relevant arts closely resembling the basic concept of the present invention. Specifically, PLT 3 teaches a method for collecting information of a virtual machine without increasing loads in a management server. Herein, a management virtual machine collects and stores virtual-machine data of the first server with a common storage device. Upon completing data collection, the management virtual machine sends a collection completion notice to a management server and then carries out live migration from the first server to the second server while collecting and storing virtual-machine data of the second server with the common storage device. Thus, the management virtual machine collects virtual-machine data of servers subjected to management and migration. The management server reads data collected by the management virtual machine from the common storage device.
PLT 6 teaches a virtual machine migration method with respect to first and second servers. According to this method, the first server operates a virtual machine so as to access a virtual-machine image at a certain position of fabric attached memory through a network. The first server reads virtual-machine data thereof from its cache memory so as to provide virtual-machine data to the virtual-machine image, and therefore the first server is able to provide the second server with virtual-machine state information and memory address information. This may achieve migration from the first server to the second server. The second server accesses the virtual-machine image so as to operate a virtual machine thereon.